


Help

by Turtlebaby



Series: MMOM 2014 [18]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal needs something else, sometimes.</p><p>So, I thought maybe I should get these up somewhere besides my lj - so... have some MMOM in November? lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> When asked whether she wanted angst or porn [](http://bear927.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bear927.livejournal.com/)**bear927** was overeager to ask for "Angst!!" but then she got _that_ look on her face and said "But I was kind of looking forward to strap-on sex." So, sweetcheeks, have a little of both. Or, well, there's more of one than the other - but I'll let you decide which. Cheers!

Neal Caffrey had just conned his way out of her bed. After her own orgasm had flooded through her, he'd kept going. And going. And going. Until her legs started to cramp and her gasps and moans were starting to feel more like an objection than pleasure.

Her pussy was done, his rhythmic thrusts had gone from great to annoying to almost obtrusive, the longer she was separated from her own orgasm. She'd come down from hypersensitive and landed on the side of sore and bored.

So it was almost a relief when he arched up under her and did a near perfect imitation of his own release - but she wasn't a novice, this wasn't the first time she'd been in this saddle. So when he kissed her lips and rolled away, dropping the condom into the trash as he got out of bed, she was hurt. Not because he couldn't seem to come but because he was acting like she just wouldn't know.

They couldn't fix whatever was broken if they couldn't acknowledge the break. And with Peter in DC for the week, she was pretty sure she knew where the crack started. This wasn't the first time they'd been alone together; her and Neal. But it was the first time they'd ever been alone for an extended period.

And now she was alone and confused, in the bed they'd bought big enough for three, while her lover jerked off in the bathroom. She scooted up on the mattress and waited.

And waited.

Finally she got out of bed and knocked quietly on the door before pushing it open. "Neal?"

He was on his knees, his cock heavy and angry in one hand, two fingers of the other disappearing up his ass. He looked at her with red rimmed blue and tried for a weak smile. "This isn't working either."

"Oh baby." She went to him and tugged him to his feet, pulling him close. His cock was searing hot pressed between them. "Just tell me what you need."

His breath breezed across her face and he squeezed his eyes tight. "I need- I need..." Heat rose on his cheeks but his eyes opened again to meet hers. "Will you fuck me?"

"Oh." Her eyes widened. "Oh. Of course." She leaned up and kissed him hard. "Baby, all you ever have to do is ask." It could have been her imagination but she swore she felt his cock surge against her.

She led his back to the bed and deposited him on the edge while she slipped into the straps; it was a complex device made of leather that she'd long ago mastered putting on. When that was done she offered him a choice, grinning when he pointed to the one closest in size to Peter's dick. "How?" She questioned.

He smiled and moved some pillows on the bed, positioning himself on his knees, ass offered. She fitted the dildo into the harness and took the lube from the drawer.

He was already open from his own ministrations in the bathroom, but she started slow anyway; one finger and then two until he was begging and rocking back against her hand. Three had him clenching around them and gasping before he relaxed again and fucked himself down hard against her. "Please."

She slid her fingers free and slicked herself up. She wrapped her hands around his hips and pressed against the resistance of his hole for just a moment before the tension gave with a groan from Neal and she kept moving, slowly, filling him inch by inch.

When she was fully seated against him she pressed kisses to his shaking back before pulling back and sliding home again with one strong thrust. She adjusted her angle until he cried out and then did it again, a little harder and faster with each thrust.

"Just like, like that, like that. Fuck, Elizabeth don't - yeah harder please." He was white knuckling the sheets and his back was slick with sweat. El thrust in and ground against him, reaching around and wrapping her hand around his cock. She pumped into him a few more times, in time to the friction on his dick before he came hard and tight around her, the tremors that shook him were real this time; his breathing ragged and loud.

She ran her hands over his quivering form as she pulled out, standing and dropping the whole strap on to the floor. Then she crawled back into the bed and tugged him close. He buried his face against her chest and she traced imaginary patterns onto his skin until his breath calmed and evened out.

She thought he was asleep until he spoke. "Thank you."

She hummed her acknowledgement and felt his answering smile against her skin.  
  
END

 

Thank You!


End file.
